darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Enemies
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Megatron Shred Starscream Goa Depth has decided one of the better places to hole up and see what's what is to be in med bay. Currently he's disguised as a chair. That's right, a chair with tiny accents where his optics are... observing. Megatron enters the Repair bay, looking for Shred. He has yet to see her after her last recharge. "Ah, Shred. I trust you have recharged fully?", Megatron asks, turning his optic gaze towards her. Shred walks in herself, just a few moments AFTER Megatron, seems she has just finished recharging.. Seeing Megatron, she coughs a moment, "Yes, thank you sir. I hope that you are functioning optimally? No systems needing any tweaking?" Depth peers with his tiny chair optics toward the incoming form. then peers at Shred, he mentally sighs, the blade just cutting right through the chair with no resistance. The chair remaining whole though. Megatron also eyes the chair with his red optics, examining it closely. "I did not see any requisitions" Megatron states simply. He eyes it with a scrutinizing gaze, "Starscream?" Megatron just asks his name, expecting a response from the topic at hand. Shred blinks as her glaive encounters no resistance, and she hops back a half step, "I knew something was up. " leveling the Glaive, she frowns, "That strike should have torn the chair clean in two. I tuned the power supply on this glaive to maximize its effectiveness. What do you make of it, sir?" Depth ponders as he watches this interaction a bit, then hmms. This may become rapidly amusing. He just sits there in the chair form to see what they'll do now. Megatron growls, "I suspect we have more than just a simple chair." Megatron's red optics narrow, and out comes that cannon with a click, the business end of it pointed directly at the chair. Shred nods, "My thoughts exactly, sir." Taking a moment, she gets out one of the EMP projectors, dialing it up to maximum intensity.. enough to knock out a guardian Robot. "I don't like the idea of us being spied upon." Starscream looks confused, as he's not really sure what's being discussed. "Yes?" he says inquisitively. Depth peers at the cannon, then the EMP. he muses to himself, but makes not move to change or tip them off.. yet. Shred hmms, and simply triggers the EMP projector, aiming it at the chair,. If it proved to be a hologram, that would deactivate it, if nothing else Megatron's pointed cannon at the chair should tell the entire story. "It seems we have an unwelcome visitor. ooc EMP does nothing? The chair ripples like a bowl of jello as the EMP pulses through it. Megatron's pointed cannon at the chair should tell the entire story. "It seems we have an unwelcome visitor. Starscream, scan and report." Megatron orders, as the EMP test activates. Well, at least Megatron knows it is not a hologram.. Megatron seems to be getting more trigger happy by the passing click. "At once, Leader," Starscream says, hopping to the console to run the scanning equipment. An intruder here? How? Starscream doesn't even want to think of how that happened. Depth hmms, okay scanning, not cool. The chair suddenly turns into a puddle of liquid metal. then it flows over toward Starscream.. up his foot.... Megatron growls, obviously getting more and more angry at the - now fluid - then ever. "SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE ME! NOW!" Megatron shouts. He does not point the cannon at the air commander as the fluid goes up Starscream's leg. Starscream eeeeks! "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" he shrieks. He starts shooting at the liquid that creeps up his leg! Depth slides all the way up Starscream's body to his shoulder, where he forms a perfect copy of Starscreams' head and leers, "Ooo I'm so not afraid of you." he states in the Air Commander's voice. Megatron's red optics narrow, as the cannon points directly at the new head that was formed. "You will be.. You will be." Megatron considers on what to do with Depth. He could shoot, at the risk of Starscream. Megatron considers this for a click, but he decides against it. He has uses for his Air Commander, and doesn't want him a pile of slag just yet. Instead, Megatron acts with a quick, closed fist directly to the newly formed head, in hopes to knock it back to the floor of the repair bay... What's the sound of a fist connecting with liquid metal? SPLLUTTTT! No resistance, just a little splatter of liquid metal spraying outward. Some lands on the floor, some on Megatron, some on Starscream. The tiny metal puddles quiver and roll back up Starscreams' body and reform with the main blob of metal. A mouth appears above the wrist of Meg's fist. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Starscream shakes his leg furiously to try to get the metal puddle to drip off him. "GET OFF!" he shouts insistently, then tries shaking like a wet dog after a swim. "Am I going to have to bathe in boiling hot plasma?!" Megatron growls in further annoyance, "I will make your existence a horrible one once I get my hands on you. Stop acting like a COWARD!" Megatron bellows, barely able to contain his rage. "Starscream! Find a way to get this ... thing off of us, so it can be dealt with.. properly." Megatron places a soft emphasis on properly, indicating Cannon. Depth snickers at Starscream tries to shake him off, only making the metal wiggle and giggle in place. "Didn't say the magic word." he whispers in the mechs audio. Then a chuckle at Megatron, "I'm a coward huh? Think not." "YES! COWARD! You are a coward because you will not face me!" Megatron hollers, "Show yourself! I am NOT asking!", Megatron demands. Depth hmphs softly, then states seriously, "Fine, have it your way. But I'm so gonna slice you." The liquid metal flows off of Starscream like rain, becoming a large puddle. This then draws itself up off the floor into a pillar, out of that forms two off shoots. The lower section divides in two, a general bipedal humanoid shape now. This redefines itself, color appearing in the metal.. until finally there's Depth in a full crouch, perched on the very tips of his feet, a hand laid flat in front of him. Out of his elbows are two long, curved blades. His yellow optics blaze. "Bring it on." Megatron grins as he finally sees Depth in his full form. "With pleasure," Megatron rasps. Megatron readies that cannon, "And now you will see the superiority of the Decepticon Empire!" Megatron exclaims as, since now that he has a clear shot, blasts away! Starscream does a full body shiver as finally he's released from the icky puddle. Then grins in satisfaction as Megatron fires at the creature. Depth has a moment where he decide whether or not to take the shot or not. He decides on not! He moves to the side just as the cannon is fired, the shot missing him by scant millimeters. As he moves to the side, he uses Starscream as a sort of launching ramp, placing a foot on the back of the mechs knee, then the next foot up on his shoulder, before he leaps off. His arms cross in front of him, blades making a distinct schlink, aiming those deadly blades for the cannon itself. Megatron has never faced something like this in his days as a gladiator.. or as a leader.. Depth.. he's a warrior class onto his own. Megatron deftly steps to the side, and raises his arms, using Depth's momentum to carry him to the floor of the repair bay. The resounding clang of metal on metal rings out throughout the repair bay as Megatron drives Depth to the floor, following up with a quick punch to his face. Depth 's body though jello's out when it impacts the ground. The punch only connects with the floor. "Nice try, poser." says a mouth off to the side of the fist in the liquid metal head. He puddles out, flowing behind Megatron quickly and reforming behind him. Going for a sleeper hold. "You are my kind of Mech.. We could use you in the Decepticon Army." Megatron rasps, turning his head slightly as Depth puts on the sleeper hold. He raises an arm, but not in time as the liquid passes through. He actually kind of approves of the underhanded tactics, thinking that it would be fit for a Decepticon. Depth plants a knee in Megatron's lower back, cranking back on that hold as hard as he can. Metal muscles flexing. He whispers, "I follow no one but myself. My rules, my way. All day, all night." then he releases the hold and steps back several feet toward the med bay door. "And guess what, there is /nothing/ you can do to convince me that you got the vision to lead you army to victory. I know your type, bucko. All about fear and terror." "But fear and terror work so well," Starscream protests, "It's the only way to make sure your subjects stay in line!" "Your perspective is wrong, mech." Megatron rasps, aiming the cannon again towards his form. "The Decepticons are about more than fear and terror. We strive to rule all of Cybertron, and you are either WITH us, or you are in our way. Our way brings ORDER to Chaos, and we fight and take what is ours. We show no weakness with words or diplomacy, both of which take forever and sometimes lead nowhere." Megatron charges up the cannon, and fires again at Depth. Depth snorts at that, "If I had a credit, I'd give it to you so you could buy yourself a clue." then he laughs lowly at Megatron. "Guess what, I'm in your way. As for chaos.." the shot impacts him in the chest, square on.. he takes several steps back.. liquid metal splatters backwards out into the hall behind him, "... I already brought it to you. Why do you think your precious pet went down so easy hm. Wasn't just cuz that Bot leader put sonic detonators on it. I got in its head.. I took out the ability to speak.. ability to use it weapons.." His chest reforms as the liquid metal reabsorbs into him. "And if you continue the way you approach things, I may just have to get into your head and see what sort of damage I can inflict. You've been warned." Megatron growls, "And I will find a way to destroy you, even if I have to drag you to the slag furnace!" Megatron does not make this an empty threat, his bright red optics glaring at Depth. Depth mutters a string of expletives in various languages, then puddles down and slides down the hallway. He's.. gone? "STARSCREAM!" Megatron bellows, his raspy voice echoing throughout the repair bay and science facilities. "See if you can pick up any residual metal residue of that Mech. Also conduct scans to see if you can identify it, weakness, and a way to destroy it." "Of course," Starscream says, "And I shall have Shred analyze it for weaknesses." He gets a beaker and a pair of tongs, and starts picking up some residue. ---- Goa elbows his way into the less-familiar-than-it-oughtta-be Tina... giggling fitfully about something. He sighs and shakes his head as he hops into a seat at the bar with a thud, still grinning, and rubs the crest of his helmet between his fingers, much the way another mech would stab at their nasal bridge to will away a processor ache. Apparently he's not inclined to order anything just yet. Or not able to open his mouth without laughing. Depth is at the bar as well with a very large glass full of a blue drink. He peers over at Goa and hmms, "Something amused you Goa?" he asks, taking a sip from the glass, which is about a fourth of the way drained. Goa gets the widest, smuggest smile Depth is likely to ever see on a Cybertronian. "Nah, I'm usually like this." He clasps his hands together over the bar. "I warned you, y'know." Depth examines that smug smile a few moments, "Warned me.. about mister I'm better than everyone cuz I've a cannon on my arm?" he asks, then holds up a hand, "Talk to the hand, kid." Goa chokes a laugh through his glinting teeth, a 'plffffff' sound. "Frag no!" He butts his nosecone into his palm, "This report is slaggin' hilarious, Depth, but really, they're gonna find something that works on you." He looks forlornly at the far wall of the bar, then back at the silver mech. He thinks silently, then smirks, "Plus, you're taking my job." Depth gestures to the barkeep, "One of these for my friend here." he states, then looks back to Goa. "Bah, let them try to find something. Not like I leave bits of me behind for them to study. Though the slag pit threat. That I rather not find out if it works." he shivers at the thought, "Wonder if that's what that planet eater had for a stomach.. just a big vat of hot molten chemicals." then a snort, "Your job is piffing off your leader and he's not killed you yet? Yeah.. right." Goa mellows out a bit when Depth makes the call for a drink. That was convenient. He was waffling on spending his last credit. "You didn't seem bothered by it before..." One of his antennae tilt forward suspiciously. "Okay. Not job. Chance specialty." His drink arrives, and he takes a long swig before turning his nose back to Depth. "So lemmie guess. Cannon doesn't hurt you either?" Depth sips down some more of his blue drink, then coughs a little, "Speciality huh? Guess you got competition then.. or maybe I'm the teacher, you the student hm?" he inquires, then glances around, "Hmm? Oh it hurt.." he makes a very tiny distance between his forefinger and thumb, "..bout that much." Goa's antenna falls flat again. "Yeah.... Yeah. I'm sure it did." He takes another gulp, pausing at the end to actually look at what he's drinking. "... what is this stuff?" One would think an energon trader would know ... but the way he's tilting forward in his seat, that part of his memory may be, well, compromised. Depth nods, "I wouldn't suggest you try and find out how much it hurts, kid. Especially more so that you are bonded. Could kill you both." he remarks soberly, he takes another sip of his drink then mmms, "Ah, the drink. Had the bar keep mix it up all special like cuz I need a super strong drink after dealing with that mess back dere." he belches softly, then continues, "I calls it a blue buster... cuz it's blue, you got to have some serious brass ones to drink it." Goa's glossa lolls a bit when he tries to lick his lips. "'Cos purple's totally normal, Depthy." He looks around shiftily. Or maybe he's rolling his optics. "Oh sure, just let everybody know," his free hand waves through the air, landing on the bar surface, "grand. And ... yeah, yeah..." He snickers as his hand raises up again, finding his forehead. "So what the slag are you gonna do? Go back to fiddling with traffic lights, right?" Depth hmms as something lolls out of your mouth, then he laughs so hard that he falls right off his stool. He just has a total giggle fit on the floor, pointing at you. Then looks up and keeps laughing up a storm. Then he peeks up at you again and flows back up onto the stool to sip down some more of his drink. "Ahem.. sorry. Caught me off guard with the whole..." he forms a mouth and lolls out a tongue that drops down all the way to the bar, then rolls back into his mouth before the mouth plate reforms. "Hmm.. what am I gonna do bout.. ?" he fishes a little there, then a snicker, "Eh.. I'm done with traffic. I know what my forms gonna be." The green Decepticon's optics flash momentarily as Depth has a laughing fit right there in the middle of the bar. Most of the other 'Cons have the same reaction of wary unsurprise. It /is/ the Tina. A few of them whip around to look, or grumble, though. Goa simply watches coolly, raising the backs of his antennae a few centimeters once Depth has ... morphed ... back into his seat. "And get me dragged in for questioning while you're at it." He tosses both palms into the air as nonchalantly as possible, then grabs his drink for another chug. Longer than the last one, he has to peer over the rim of the mug to see ... oh. That's what set him off. "I meant are you gonna get out of Polyhex," he wipes his mouth, "About that." He raises one optic ridge. "Form? Hahahah, form? You think you gotsa vehicle mode, Depthy?" Depth sips down some more of his drink, not caring who is glaring or grumbling. Let them realize he's the one the big boss is looking for, that'll just grind old Meg's gears. He snickers softly, then leers at Goa, "Be glad I don't swing toward mechs G-unit or I'd have lip locked you just for the giggle factor." then he pauses, "Maaayybbeee." then he nudges at your shoulder with a fist, "Yes, I gotsa vehicle mode." Goa starts to put his chin in his palm, stabilized against the bar, but as you talk he is more inclined to hover just above it, open fingers twitching slightly. The mech's faceplate is a remarkable fusion of horrified and amused features. "... G unit? Seriously?" His antennae turn nearly horizontal. "I'mma let'at one slide," his engine chokes a hiccup, "Depth." The smaller mech sits back straight again. "Yeah, 'cause you can make tires out of metal." Depth finishes off his drink and belches loudly. Then purrs, "Yes, G unit. The G mech. The G ah-nator." he snickers softly to himself then hmms, "Tires? I don't need no stinking tires." he declares. "Finish that drink, I'll show you the form and you can watch how I drive." "Start'na weird..." Goa's optics haze for a tic, "No, you had me weirded out by the whole brain poking thing, I think," he grumbles. Then he looks down into the half-depleted glass. "Fi...nish?" he squeaks. He looks over at Depth. Then back down. What the slag, it's not like he was gonna get another drink for a while. He lifts it up, tilts his helmet back, and kicks back the whole thing in one go. The Decepticon slams the glass back down on the counter and slides it to the back, glaring around to his sides. "Let's get outta here before that hits my tanks and I shut down, a'ight?" Depth actually blinks at the whole drink going down into Goa's body. "Woah.. that I didn't see coming." then a chuckle, "Let's go kid.. I feel like popping some wheelies." then he runs like the blazes out of here. "Come git me fragger! Woot woot woooooottt!!" Depth runs all the way to the hanger bay, screaming to come git him and woot wooting all the way. Then he jumps right off of the hanger bay platform and swan dives to the ground below with a SPLUT! He reforms a few moments later, in his newly adopted vehicle form. "Heh, that was fun." Goa bolts up from his seat and scuttles out after the mech. He was probably gonna regret this ... but somebody had to keep an eye on him. And that fear of regret was rapidly weakening. "Wheelies... aw fraggit," He looks up, "... how do you even get through the wind shafts..." When the mech finally catches up in the hangars, he doesn't jump so much as he runs full-tilt off the edge, flapping his arms (uselessly) on the way down and feathering his afterburners. Even so he still lands mostly on his face. Goa looks over. "You do wheelies in THAT?" Depth vroom vrooms, "Watch me." he laughs, then alters his hover engines to pull up his cab a good number of feet off the ground and pushing himself forward. "Woooo hoooooo... eat it!" he laughs, then shifting his engines wildly to do a pirouette before allowing himself to thump back to a level. "Ha! Betcha didn't think I could pull that move off! HA!" Goa gets to his feet after a couple of false starts. Then he immediately wobbles backward and starts the arm-flapping thing to stabilize himself. Once he's managed that, quite smugly, he crosses them over his chest. "Don't count." He starts giggling, remembering the last time he had a conversation with a hover car... keeps giggling ... falls forward. "It'sha WHEEL-ie. Don't you know what wheels are?" Mid-fall, he transforms, and the blast and smoke of his afterburners completely drown out whatever he's trying to say as he blasts off toward the countryside. His front wheels never do quite touch the ground. Depth snickers as you stumble like a drunk.. wait a tick.. you are drunk. He just snickers even more so at that realization. "Can't hold yer liquor can ya kid." Then he observes the true wheelie and hurumphs. "Well.. sure.. be technical about it. Spoil sport." then hovers toward you to catch up, then nudges your side, "Tag, yer it!" "I'm it? I'm IT?" Goa shrieks. "I'm half your shize, s...lagger." He flips out and retracts one of his front blades, then the other. "... how did you get all the way over here?" The car doesn't do anything for a few clicks, then he blasts away in another cloud of smoke. This time, though, he hits something ... a rock, or an air molecule maybe ... he tumbles through the air, a few thousand degrees. But he lands on his wheels! Somehow. "Wait, who'zzit?" Depth laughs, hovering away to the side, "You're slurring kid.. might not be long now." he shouts, pulling a hard shuddering right and fishtailing around to charge toward you, then pushing his one side up with his hover engines to allow you to tumble just past his undercarriage. "Nice move. I'll put that in my book of moves." he states, then comes to a complete stop to transform. "Hey, kid, maybe you should go back before you pass out eh.. I'm not in your stinking base no more anyway." Goa keeps on coasting forward after his roll until his fender bumps up against the remains of a lamp post. "Hoh, no, I always get like this," He backs up, presumably to move around it, but rams into it with his wheel this time, "You gautta tell me what'sh in that. They forgot how to make shtuff. Like that." He spins his wheels, kicking up rubble and turning in place. So his front bumps right into it again. He gives up at this, and pops his grenade turret up, pointing its targeting sensor at Polyhex. "Go back there?" His headlights flicker dimly. "Better out here, less fragging jets." Depth snickers as he hovers over toward you, seeing you are having issues with a lamp post. He gives your side a nudge, skidding you sideways on your tires. "Aw.. now isn't your lady a jet hmm? Isn't she in there all nice and curled up on a recharge berth dreaming bout.. whatever femmes dream about... hmm?" Goa folds the turret back down. "Well... yeah..." His suspension lowers him a bit further to the ground, "I guessss...ss..sho." He does wonder about that. Enough to give Slipstream a nudge on the link to find out, not nearly sober enough to realize it might be irritating. "I'mma... I'mma see you another cycle, Depthy." With that, he starts trundling, despondently, back to the fortress. So low to the ground, though, his frame starts finding itself swimming through a pile of dust and debris... "SLAGGIT--" the car bounces back up high above the ground, and jets away. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP